


Hold Me // Drarry

by mruss63



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abuse, Draco Malfoy - Freeform, Drarry, Emotional, Feels, Fluff, Harry Potter - Freeform, Love, M/M, Saving, Self Harm, Suicide, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-19 14:41:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16536560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mruss63/pseuds/mruss63
Summary: Draco looked at him for a little bit then proceeded to straddle Harry, who was still sitting on the toilet. "Harry, I am going to get you out of here. I promise" "Draco, what did I do to deserve you?" he replied starting to cry again. Draco wiped his eyes and leaned down, his forehead against his. "I will never ever leave you, Harry. You deserve the world"





	1. Chapter 1

As Harry stumbled through all the old alleyways, he knew no matter how long it and how much he tried to sidetrack, he would always make it home. For the past 14 years, Harry had been abused by his disgusting Aunt & Uncle but it had never been this bad. The only one he felt close to, that he felt like actually accepted him was Draco Malfoy. Draco knew about the abuse and would always be the one comforting him. Seeing right through Harry's lies when he came to school with bloodshot eyes and cuts. Draco always kept his window open. Letting Harry slip through whatever time of night. Draco, personally, loved that Harry trusted him and laying with him and wiping tears off of his face. But he didn't know it was this bad.

Harry walked in front of his house, he could hear the arguments all the way out here. He reluctantly walked in the door wincing as he put down his bag from the bruise on his arm. He noticed the strong smell of alcohol that filled the house. He never quite knew what they were drinking as it changed every day. He walked past the lounge where his Aunt and Uncle were holding his breath trying to go unnoticed. He opened the fridge and noticed there was no food again as he turned around to get a water he noticed his Uncle was standing behind him. "Good afternoon Uncle, how was your day?" Harry said feebly, "Make food for me." his Uncle replied bluntly. "I would of course, but we don't have any food at the moment. So if you gave me some money to go down the road and get some food or ingredients I would be happy to make your food." Harry said carefully, "Do you think money grows on trees?" his Uncle replied getting angry "Make your own money!" "No of course not, I am underage I can't get a job yet" Harry replied praying not to get into a fight with him.

"So make me fucking food Harry!" "I-I can't Uncle we have literally nothing to make it with," Harry said starting to turn away. As he turned around he felt something sharp smash against his back and felt something warm trickle down, his eyes pricked with tears and he turned around to see what it was. He saw his Uncle holding another glass and he took a sharp breath in. His Uncle threw it this time it landed in Harry's torso causing him to double over in pain. "Ah fuck," he said under his breath. His Uncle walked up to him, "Next time you will make food when I want you to. Understand?", Harry nodded "I said do you understand!" His Uncle bellowed out while kicking his shin. "Y-y-yes Uncle," He said starting to cry. "Don't fucking cry you pussy!" His Uncle kicked him one more time in the torso and then walked out of the house, his Aunt close behind him. Harry stumbled to his room trying not to wince in pain. He grabbed his phone and rung Draco

"Hey Harry, what's up?" Draco said cheerily, "Dray pl-please" Harry managed to force out. "What's wrong? Are you ok? Are you at home? What's happening? I'm coming over!" Draco said all at once. Harry managed a smile at how sweet Draco was being. Draco ran outside, ignoring his mother's calls and biked over to Harry's as fast as he could. He ran into the house, the smell of alcohol stronger then Draco has ever smelt. He walked through the kitchen crunching on the glass that slipped off Harry's back before he went upstairs.

Harry could feel the pieces of glass going deeper in his back as he lay on his stomach crying his heart out. Draco heard him crying and walked in "Hey Harry" He gasped as he saw Harry back, the glass shining against the light and his shirt soaked in crimson red blood. Harry noticed him and sat up wiping the tears from his eyes. "Hey, Dray" "Harry what the fuck happened?" Draco said grabbing Harry's hand causing both of them to go red. "Where is the first aid kit, Harry? Take me to it" Draco said. Harry led him to the bathroom "sit," Draco said pointing at the toilet.

Harry straddled the toilet and Draco cut his top off. "Can't wait to get it can you?" Harry said laughing. "You're still making jokes at a time like this? What goes through your head" "A lot" Harry said trying to look mysterious.

It took Draco an hour to get the little pieces of glass out and to bandage up all of it. Harry looked into Draco's eyes, "why didn't you tell me how bad it was getting Harry?" "I didn't want to burden you with it" He replied looking at the ground. Draco grabbed his face softly, "Don't you ever feel like you are ever burdening me. Do you hear me?" Harry blushed at the fierceness and the way Draco was holding his head, "I promise Draco" he said finally looking up at him again.

Draco looked at him for a little bit then proceeded to straddle Harry, who was still sitting on the toilet. "Harry, I am going to get you out of here. I promise" "Draco, what did I do to deserve you?" he replied starting to cry again. Draco wiped his eyes and leaned down, his forehead against his. "I will never ever leave you, Harry. You deserve the world" He didn't give Harry a chance to reply and he kissed his chapped lips softly at first. Harry was taken aback but kissed back passionately. Harry knew he was safe when he was with Draco, and although Harry was always joking around and having fun, Draco knew that he craved love and wanted someone to treat him kindly and softly.


	2. Chapter 2

He took Harry's hand and kissed it, "Come on good sir, I am taking your bed" "Oo Draco can't wait to get in it" Harry winked as he replied back. "You are such an idiot, I am taking you to bed so that you can sleep because you obviously need it. And when you wake up I will have a plan for you" Draco led him to the bed and lay him down carefully as to not disrupt the cuts he had so carefully mended. He tucked him in and kissed the top of his head "Dray?" Harry looked at him quizzically by what he just did but both he and Draco knew that Harry found it comforting. "Dray can you stay with me..till I sleep?" Harry asked embarrassed "Of course I can" Draco hopped on the bed next to him and rubbed his back until he felt the gentle rise and fall of Harry's chest, implying he was asleep. Draco kissed his head one more time and walked out of his house.

Inside Draco's head:

What I am going to do. I mean he can't stay at mine because my mum would never allow that. And Ron is busy with studying at the moment which only leaves Hermione. Fuck. I'm sure Hermione and her parents wouldn't mind if they knew the circumstances? 

Draco decided to go to straight to Hermione's house, hoping by the time he talked to Hermione he could get back to Harry before he woke up. He hopped on his bike that was left outside his house as he walked past and bit his lip in concentration. He rode as fast as he could to Hermione's house leaving his bike on the road and knocking on the door "Hey Draco what are you doing here?" Hermione said coming outside and closing the door behind her so her parents couldn't see Draco. They hadn't really come to terms with the fact that Hermione was friends with people other then her house "Uh, I mean I don't know if you know about Harry's parents but they are ab-" Draco got cut off by Hermione, "I know they are abusive, Harry told me one day while we accidentally taking a truth serum" "You made a potion without permission? That's not even what I am here for. His parents have got worse, way worse and it's not safe for him to be at home anymore and I know for a fact he can't stay with me and I thought maybe he could stay with y-" Hermione cut him off again.

"Of course he can stay here. What happened is he ok?" Hermione was getting really concerned, "Yeah he is fine just got a lot of cuts so don't pressure him when he comes here. He won't admit it but he is very vulnerable at the moment." Draco replied. "Its ok Draco, I understand." Hermione did something which surprised the both of them, she hugged Draco. Draco hugged back and started to cry, Hermione stood there hugging him for a while before pulling back "You should go get him, I am assuming his parents aren't home again yet?" "No, they aren't." "Go get him Dray" Draco ignored the fact that Hermione called him Dray, "Thank you Hermione" He yelled over his shoulder running to get his bike.

Hermione had to try and figure out what she was going to tell her father. As she went inside she decided to ask his father if they could talk for a moment. "Hey, dad. My friend, Harry he is in an abusive home and needs somewhere to stay for a while. Is it ok if he stays here for a little bit?" She said cautiously, Hermione's father who didn't hear her properly looked up at him and raised his eyebrow "What's so bad about his house?" "Oh his parents are just..just on holiday" Hermione replied realising she shouldn't tell about Harry's parents or he would get mad. "Mhm, ok then. But only if he doesn't make a mess. And don't expect me to cook for him" "Thank you, thank you, thank you" Hermione replied. She went upstairs to fix up the other bed in his room.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah trigger warning? ??Suicide, self harm??

Hermione prepared the bed for him with new sheets and some towels. She was excited and nervous, she didn't want Harry to be hurt anymore. Meanwhile, Draco was biking to Harry's house when his mum called him "Draco, where are you? I have your favourite dinner ready" "Mum, I will be home soon. Just...finishing this movie with Harry and I will be straight home." "Ok be safe I don't like that Harry boy." "I know mum" "Love you Draco" "Love you too mum" Draco rolled his eyes and closed his phone as he got in front of Harry's house. He opened the door and headed up the stairs, eyes wondering in search to see his Uncle and Aunt if they were home. He opened the door lightly trying to not to wake Harry up but when he walked in the room Harry was nowhere to be found.

Draco took a deep breath and just assumed he was going to the bathroom not wanting to think the worst. He looked around the rest of the upstairs before stopping outside the bathroom and he heard a sniffle and the water running in the bathroom so he knocked. No reply. He knocked again still no reply. He was getting worried so he picked the lock and barged in. He was horrified at the sight that awaited him, as he stepped in there was water flooding the bathroom and he could see Harry laying in the bath his eyes closed with tears flooding down his face. His face was flushed red from the heat and he was holding a shiny silver blade in his hands "1..2.." "HARRY STOP," Draco lunged into the bath and grabbed the blade, cutting his hand a little he burst into tears at the sight of Harry.

Harry looked at him, his eyes red from crying so much "Draco please I want to die.." Harry said sobbing "No Harry you don't please. I have sorted it all out. You will get away from your Aunt and Uncle. Harry, I love you" Harry looked at him and then quickly hid trying to cover his face. "This is so embarrassing, I am so sorry Draco Leave I am to much trouble for you." "No, you are not you are worth so much for me. Nothing is to much trouble from you." Draco hopped out of the bath and grabbed a towel for Harry. 

Harry looked at him and started to get out of the bath, he couldn't get out because he was shaking so much Draco helped him out and by this time he could see how bad Harry had cut his legs and he was trying so hard to stay strong for Harry passing him a towel he led him to his bed and sat him down. "I am going to go clean up the bathroom. I will be back. Don't do anything please Harry." Harry just flopped down. Draco went into the bathroom and cleaned it up. He threw out all the blades and sat on the toilet crying. When he had stopped he walked into Harry's room. "Harry baby, I am going to pack up some clothes and take you to Hermione's, you're going to bunk with her for a little bit" Harry nodded and helped Draco.


End file.
